


Forbidden

by KiokuNoOto



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Class Differences, Developing Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Power Imbalance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiokuNoOto/pseuds/KiokuNoOto
Summary: Hans and Henry set out to castle Trosky to embark on yet another quest - this one might lead Henry into very unfamiliar and uncharted territory.
Relationships: Hans Capon/Henry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.

They went past Neuhof opting for the most direct route to Trosky Castle. Their mission was simple - speak with Otto von Bergow and find out his position on the political affair affecting the country. Henry had to admit that he was looking forward to this trip, he had always wanted to travel past the known lands, but his duties prevented him from doing so. Now that the reason behind Skallitz raid was finally clear and Toth was exposed (though not exactly dealt with which annoyed Henry greatly) there was finally an opportunity for him to explore the eastern lands.

On the other hand he was on yet another mission and knowing his luck it won’t end up with a short exchange of words with Otto, no it was never that simple. Radzig (Henry did not yet feel comfortable calling him father) said it might be risky and knowing his luck that’s exactly what it will be. And if Hans was going with him then it was a guarantee.

Hans Capon was an entirely different, complicated affair to manage. He had to admit he had grown quite fond of the pompous, spoiled nobleman, even though the beginning of their acquaintance was not ideal to say the least. Truth to be told when Hans approached him at the shooting range he wanted nothing more than to turn to his right and launch an arrow straight at his ass. Who knew his thoughts would be answered during the night raid on the Talmberg castle.

But Hans changed, he had grown, same as he had, and even though he could still be terribly annoying, whiny, theatrical and self-absorbed, he had proven to be much more than a spoiled nobleman. Henry had to admit he was surprised when Hans offered to be at the frontline during the siege, never losing his bravado even when an arrow was indeed literally sticking out his ass.

And if he was being honest with himself he probably did not give a great first impression either. Son of a blacksmith, charging head first into battle with zero understanding of the situation, hatred and the need for vengeance clouding his thinking. He would surely have ended a corpse if the God Almighty was not looking out for him. But now he has changed, matured. He learned how to read, got familiar with current politics, learned how to handle a sword and earned the respect of people that he came across. He had to admit, he never thought he’d get so far and he was damn proud of himself.

“Hey blacksmith’s boy, what are you daydreaming about? Don’t you know that you should answer your lord promptly when spoken to?” Hans said with a mocking tone riding next to him.

Some things would never change though.

“Oh I am sorry my lord, with all the birds singing about it’s awfully hard to discern your squeaky voice from their chirping.” Henry replied. They would always fall into this easy banter. From the very beginning Henry had very little regard for the man’s social status, even less so now that some kind of friendship has formed between them. Besides being Radzig’s son, even if only a bastard, slightly diminished the difference in their social standing. Nevertheless it was still risky to be so openly offensive towards the young lord, but Henry took his chances. He was never punished for it when he was a blacksmith’s son, so he doubted any retribution would come his way now that everyone knew whose son he was.

“I will try to overlook your lack of tact Henry. I understand you’re not normally accustomed to how people of higher class have their way with words and to simple ears such as yours, it might be a bit overwhelming.” Hans replied, his chin high in the air as always. Sometimes Henry wondered how he could see the road with his nose held so high.

“But I’ll let your insolence slide just this once” He always does, thought Henry. “As I have an important task for you.”

Oh boy. Hans and the word task were always a dangerous mix and Henry knew he’d be involved in the most insane and ludicrous assignments. The most annoying part was that he couldn’t really decline, even if they were sort of friends, there were some boundaries he could not cross. No matter how much he will progress or whose bastard-son he is, looking at their social standing, Hans will always have the upper hand in every discussion they have and every endeavour they undertake simply because he was his lord and Henry could not disobey him.

However, Henry also had to admit that the adventures he had with Hans were the ones most worth remembering and sharing over ale. If it wasn’t for their ludicrous proceedings, he doubted he would have anything worth sharing with Kuno’s band when they traded stories over the fire. Well maybe just this one time when he gave mass to people at Uzhitz. Better to forget that ever happened.

“So, I met this girl Henry and you wouldn’t believe how beautiful she is, if you have eyes in the right place Henry, I’m sure you’ve noticed the butchers daughter in Rattay by now. I need to meet with her and you’ll be my messenger of love! I absolutely can’t go on a dangerous journey without knowing how her sweet embrace feels like!” Hans exclaimed overexcited while stopping at a nearby camp.

Henry tuned out the rest, he was used to this by now, Hans requests always involved a woman and some amorous courtship. One would think that being a noble lord he would have all the women and attention he desired, but Henry only ever saw him conversing with bathhouse wenches. His love endeavours never ended up well and he had a feeling this one wouldn’t either.

And he was right. He ended up doing all sorts of insane things like creating a potion with Sasau’s charlatan, creeping into the butcher’s house at night and even learning love poetry! And what good did it bring? Hans ended up mixing everything and failing miserably at his courtship, not to mention his face was ridden with pimples for half a day from the dubious concoction he ended up drinking.

“Don’t worry sir Hans there are plenty of beautiful women waiting to meet you.” Henry said trying to sound apologetic, though truth to be told he just wanted to get this over and done with and be on their way to Trosky Castle.

“I know Henry, can you imagine she could not even read?! And I wanted to recite poetry to her!” Hans exclaimed exasperatedly.

“Can’t be? A butcher’s daughter who doesn’t know how to read? I can’t imagine!”

“Don’t mock me Henry, you are low-born and yet you know how to read.” Hans exclaimed pointing an accusatory finger ta him.

“Well, what can I say, it seems I am special then.” He replied with a barely visible smirk.

Normally Hans would be quick to retort, to remind him not to be a smug bastard and to remember that he was speaking to a lord, but instead he just went quiet and looked at Henry. His eyes were searching him, for what, he didn’t know. And then he looked down for a moment, a look of honest emotion that rarely crossed the young lord’s face. Henry was at a loss of what to say, his retort wasn’t really that bad, was it?

“Well then Henry, I shall give you this, as it seems you’re the only one that can appreciate it.” Hans shoved a piece of parchment into his chest and with quick strides went out of the room. He paused by the door instructing him to pack his things so that they can be on their way to Trosky Catle before nightfall.

Henry looked down at the piece of paper. He opened it and to his surprise there was the love letter Hans wrote to the butcher’s daughter.

_My sweetest, I am your most devoted secret admirer. Secret, for until I know you long for me as I do for you, I shall not make myself known to you._

“What in the God’s name am I supposed to do with this?” Henry exclaimed to no one in particular, bewildered by their earlier interaction. But there was really no time to dwell on this, he had to prepare before the journey, it would take them at least 3 days to reach the castle and with the delay they already had there was no time to waste.

\---

They made it a good way East when the sun began to set. He did not speak much with Hans on the way as he seemed to be in a melancholic mood. Henry was sure that once Hans gets over his recent love failure he will be back to his old self. Probably come morning he’ll be pestering him as always with his weird requests and illogical tasks.

They went a little way off the road, finding a nice meadow with a big tree in the centre and the soldiers began to set camp. Henry offered to help but Hans quickly stopped him.

“Even if you are just a lord’s bastard, you’re still in a higher position then the common soldiers. You should not offer your help so freely.” Hans lectured him seemingly already back to his old self.

“And you must be swarming with friends that support you.” Henry jabbed. He didn’t like the idea of looking down on his fellow men, he did not believe that social status entitled anyone to such behaviour.

“I don’t need friends, I need subjects, people who respect me as their sovereign. I’m sure I won’t earn that respect by setting up tents.” Hans retorted chastising him like a child who told him that pigs could fly.

“Well luckily I’m just a lord’s bastard so I don’t need the excuse of my social status to hide the fact that I don’t even have a clue how to set up a camp.” Henry said turning his back to Hans. It was all he could do to hide his growing smirk.

“I will have you know that I set up plenty of camps. Such a plebeian thing really. Everyone could do it.” Hans huffed catching the bait.

“Mhm”.

“I’m telling you it’s true!”

“Ok.”

“It is!”

“Of course my lord.”

“Agh!” Hans cried out standing up and striding towards the men busying themselves with their tasks. “Give me that!” He pulled out a tent peg from one of the soldiers, sending him the most dignified and imposing look he could muster while kneeling hands first in mud, hammering the peg in the wet soil.

This was the most Henry laughed in a long while. Since his parents were killed probably. Since before he forgot that the world can be a carefree place.

\---

It was already late at night and most of the men went to sleep in their tents. Henry had a small secluded one at the edge of their camp, he chose this position himself. He was a light sleeper so if anyone was stupid enough to creep up on them then he was sure to wake up. Not that he thought anyone would with the number of armed men they had.

“I’m sorry sir, but lord Hans asked to fetch you.” One of the soldiers he knew from back in Skallitz came to report.

“I’m no sir, just Henry is fine. Now what could our beloved lord want at this time of the night.” Henry mused patting the soldier’s shoulder. People treated him well and respected him because of his deeds, he didn’t want them to suddenly feel obliged to treat him like nobility on behalf of him being Kobyla’s son.

Henry crossed the camp to the large tent right under the big oak tree. He was surprised seeing steam gathering above the construction. He announced himself before walking in, leaving the soldier behind.

“How in God’s name did you get a tub in here?! I was not aware of having a remote bathhouse with us.” Henry exclaimed truly bewildered.

“Did you really think that after making me work knees deep in dirt I’d just scrub myself in a trough and go to sleep. Really Henry, sometimes it seems to me you don’t know me at all.” Hans replies sitting in the tub, sipping on a tankard of ale. “I asked the men to construct a tub as soon as we arrived. Took them little more than an hour.”

“There are more useful ways of using your subjects rather than ordering them to make expandable items… my lordship.” Henry replied rolling his eyes. Then again what did he expect, this was Hans, he should be happy he wasn’t the one ordered to build the damn thing.

“Oh quit you’re yapping and get in before the water gets cold.” Hans said leaning his head back so that his adam’s apple was clearly visible, droplets of water sliding over it.

“I can’t.”

“Oh?” that caught Hans attention and he pulled his head back up, looking at Henry with a calculating gaze. “Can’t or won’t?”

“What I mean my lord is that, well there are soldiers outside, I doubt it would look good if we were fraternizing like this, you a lord and me, well, me.” Henry said raising his shoulders.

“Oh look at you, first you lecture me to not look down upon my subjects, you make me do physical labour and now you’re worried about my status? And how come you were not worried about it at that time in the Rattay bathhouse?” Hans Capon replied, his easy-going tone replaced with slight irritation.

“Well at that time nobody really saw us, aside from the bathhouse wench. Now it’s your men…” Henry replied with a pensive look. Truthfully he didn’t want people to think he’s reaching out for favours or for them to think less of Hans in the process.

“Oh shut up Henry, undress and get into the tub.” Hans said clearly irritated, he closed his eyes and began massaging his temple.

“But…”

“Now.” These were the moments in which he most disliked the difference between their social status. Henry could not say no once his lord ordered him to do something. So, accordingly, he undressed himself down to his breaches and got into the tub, just like in the good old times.

He couldn’t say he disliked being spoiled from time to time and a hot bath after a whole day of riding was definitely something he could get used to. Only that he couldn’t get used to this.

“Here, you may as well have a drink you ungrateful tailor’s son.” Hans was back to his teasing tone, handing him a tankard of ale. He won’t say no to that.

“Smith’s”.

“What?”

“Smith’s son.”

“Whaaaa?”

“I SAID….” Henry didn’t manage to finish as he was interrupted by Hans spluttering water all over his face with his foot.

“I know what you said you big idiot.” Hans said cackling like the annoying and childish nobleman he was.

“Oh piss off.” Henry replied with a wave of his hand, dismissing the young lord’s childish behaviour.

“Is that any way to speak to your Lord?” Hans replied already showing early signs of being drunk. Alcohol and hot water never go well, too easy to feel heavy in the head which Henry was already experiencing. He allowed himself to relax in the water, lulling his head back on the tubs edge.

They enjoyed a few moments of silence, slowly seeping their beverages and becoming drunk in the process.

“Sooo…” Hans finally broke the silence, waking Henry in the process. He hadn’t realized he dozed off. “Did you have time to read the letter.”

“What letter?” Henry tried hard to focus but the steam and alcohol were not helping.

“Well THE letter I gave you?” Hans said with more emotion than was really required, or so Henry thought.

“Oh yes, yes I did.”

“And what did you think of it.” Hans asked curious, probably fishing for compliments about his impeccable style of writing. It seemed to Henry it was easier to indulge the young lord than to get into yet another one of their banters. He was too tired for it anyway.

“Oh it was really nice.”

“Really?”

“Uhm yeah… it was… it was” he couldn’t find the right words, his mind being fuddled by the alcohol. Hans was always a better drinker than he was. “Lovely.” Now that’s a word he wouldn’t normally use.

“Lovely?” Hans asked bewildered.

“Yeah… yes that’s the word.” If he already decided to say it, might as well stick with it.

“Hmm…” Hans mused trying to fight the grin threatening to split his face. “Well I didn’t expect you to be such a good judge of love poetry.” Hans said smiling and scooted closer to pour them both some ale. Once he did, however, he sat right next to Henry, their sides brushing. Good thing they had their breaches on, otherwise it might get a bit uncomfortable for Henry’s taste. Why did he sit so close anyway?

Henry pulled his tankard to his lips but did so too quickly and ended up spilling some of the ale on his cheek, which slowly began to drip into the bathtub.

“Now look what a silly goose you are Henry.” Hans said laughing, his voice vibrant and tone high, the way it usually got when he was excited about something. “Here let it not be said that Lord Hans Capon is not a true friend when the need arises.”

And then, before Henry had any time to even process what was happening, Hans cupped his chin, and reached out his hand to swipe the remaining beverage off his face. Once he did though, he kept holding his face, eyes searching for something, but for what Henry did not know. He was slowly starting to feel weird and a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

He suddenly felt like he was suffocating from the closeness, his head began to spin, he had trouble forming any coherent thought. And Hans was still next to him, looking at him in a very peculiar way. Henry felt hot where their bodies were touching, Hans’ hand still on his face. He knew he had seen that sort of look before but where, how, when?

And suddenly it struck him, like a lighting hits a tree in a middle of a field. Bianca used to look at him like that, Theresa as well…. even Lady Stephanie at some point… But it made no sense, no sense at all. The thought was so ludicrous he did not even want to consider it, to name it. Surely he was mistaken. They were both drunk, funny in the head, not realizing that some actions may be interpreted… wrongly. Sinfully. A blasphemy in the making. Henry stood up abruptly.

“I better get going sir Hans… my Lord… we need to get up early in the morning.” Henry replied stumbling for words.

“Henry…” Hans said and for a moment he looked like he wanted to say something, sadness and irritation both mixing on his face, but then it was suddenly gone, replaced with that stupid trademark grin of his.

“I always knew you had a weak head but really, we need to work on your drinking skills, I can’t have my future captain of the city guard and most trusted advisor be such a light drinker.” Hans exclaimed jovially downing his tankard in one go as if to prove a point. “God only knows what strange thoughts brew in that beverage befuddled brain of yours.”

“I…” Now Henry was flabbergasted, did he hear Hans correctly? And did he also imagine everything he thought he saw a moment ago? Was he really that drunk? “Captain of the city guard… but…”

“What, you don’t want the position? Ok I’ll give it to someone else if…”

“No, of course I do want it, but captain Bernard…”

“I don’t know if you noticed Henry but Bernard isn’t getting any younger. Besides I need people I can trust around me, my own people, whose loyalties lie with me, the rightful lord of Rattay, not with Hanush. So are you the right man for the job or not?”

“My lord.” Henry spoke, the shock sobering him up quite quickly. “I would be honoured, but do you think I…”

“Oh stop with the damn modesty, it’s so fourteen century. Henry it’s basically thanks to you that we managed to be ahead of Toth’s plan. You lead people into battle, I see how they follow you, you already have their loyalty, much more than Bernard ever did with his golden rule of ‘let’s beat some sense into them.” Hans said half annoyed half smiling. It was the first time he complimented Henry so openly, probably because he thought he won’t remember much of it.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Hans asked smiling while getting out of the bath himself. He turned around to change into different clothing for the night, the breaches soaking wet.

“Yes I would like that very much my lord.” Henry replied with a slight bow, turning away to give some privacy to the young lord. His earlier panicked thoughts put to rest.

“Great now get dressed and go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Hans said nonchalantly while throwing an extra pair of night clothing for him.

“Wha…” Henry asked reverting back to his incoherent self while pulling the clothing off his face.

“You can’t just walk out from here, you’d freeze to death and die of some illness before we even reach Trosky Castle and believe it or not I need my bodyguard for this mission. So stop gaping like a fish out of water and sleep here, there is room enough for two.” Hans said turning his back on him and retreating further inside the tent to a large heap of sheep skins piling on the floor, forming a rather big and comfortable bedding.

No. Definitely not. Even if there was some logic behind Hans’ words, he could not allow their men to think… to see him staying here for the night. What they might think, what they may assume would put the devil himself to shame. Henry would never allow for a petty rumour to tarnish their good names like that. No, he would never.

“It’s an order.” Hans added as if sensing Henry’s thoughts.

Kurva.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this out of my system after finishing the game. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue.


End file.
